


Into the Void

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart. Just a simple drawing of Five blinking through portals outside of normal space.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Into the Void

Process vid up on Insta and Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249.


End file.
